


Equally Matched

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots IR [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kendo, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Ichigo had fought against Rukia before; last year, in this very same tournament. Back then, he’d had no qualms about the match. Because last year, Kuchiki Rukia had been a complete stranger to him, whereas this year…Well, it was complicated.





	Equally Matched

Co-ed inter-school kendo tournaments were unnatural and should be banned, Kurosaki Ichigo thought to himself glumly as he glowered at the opposing team. He was lined up with his own team, sitting formally and already dressed in the needed gear – minus the head protector which was lying on the floor next to him.

Unlike his teammates, however, he wasn’t following his senpai’s match.

No, Ichigo was scowling at the opponent the _unluck_ of the draw had saddled him with. She was sitting across from him, her hands primly in her lap, her face turned towards the on-going match. Sensing his stare, however, her violet eyes briefly flickered into his direction, and the corner of her mouth curved.

Ichigo’s stomach flopped and he folded his arms across his chest, resolutely tearing his gaze away from her.

His senpai won the match, winning Ichigo’s high school their first point. The next match started – another point for Ichigo’s team. Next, the two team captains met, and their opponents scored their first point.  

The teammate before Ichigo also lost and Ichigo gritted his teeth.

His match, which would be the last, would decide which team was the victor.

Ichigo put on his head protector and grabbed his _shinai_. His stomach roiled as he walked up, and he wondered if he’d be able to do this. A match was a match, but this just didn’t sit right with him.

His opponent’s name was Kuchiki Rukia, and she stood across from him, ready and waiting. She was petite, but Ichigo knew better than to think that gave him much advantage over her – Rukia was stronger than she looked. Moreover, she was as quick as a snake and had been practising kendo far longer than he had.

Ichigo had fought against Rukia before; last year, in this very same tournament.

Back then, though, he’d had no doubts or qualms about stepping to meet his opponent even if she was a girl. Because last year, Kuchiki Rukia had been a complete stranger to him, whereas this year…

Well, it was complicated.

They faced each other. Ichigo couldn’t really see her expression under the protective headgear, but he was sure she was grinning. She would find this situation hilarious, of that Ichigo had no doubt.

Unlike him, she’d also have no reservations about trashing him around.

They bowed to each other, then took a few more steps forward. They crouched down, their _shinai_ poised and ready, waiting for the referee’s signal.

The match started. Ichigo straightened, and began to circle, matching his steps with Rukia’s, his eyes alert for the slightest movement. She yelled and lunged, her _shinai_ striking and Ichigo blocked the blow before it could land, out of pure reflex.

Rukia retreated, but her steps seemed lighter.

Ichigo huffed, exasperated; she was definitely enjoying herself.

He made no move to attack, he still wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to do it. In any case, Rukia kept him busy enough.

When Rukia’s _shinai_ slid off his block to strike Ichigo’s wrist, earning her the first point of the match, Ichigo’s stomach sank. He realised he couldn’t keep being on the defensive. Not against Rukia.

If he stuck to his personal convictions, he’d lose.

Reluctantly, Ichigo moved to offence. After a few half-hearted attempts, he succeeded to use his height and strength to his advantage; the tip of his _shinai_ hit Rukia's chest. It was a precise, well-executed blow, but nonetheless it left a bad taste in his mouth. Still, he was glad of the point he’d won.

Rukia wasn't deterred, she attacked twice in a quick succession, aiming at Ichigo's head. He scrambled to block her strikes and managed, though the last one was a close call.

Back to circling they went, assessing one another while preparing for the next strike.

Ichigo needed to win. If he lost here against Rukia, his team would lose the tournament before even making to the preliminaries. And while he could come back next year to try his luck with his teammates, for the third year students this was the last chance.

His mind and jaw set, Ichigo lunged with a yell. Rukia blocked and for a while they stood still, their _shinai_ locked. He stepped back and swung again but Rukia swatted his _shinai_ aside. Ichigo shouted and thrust again. This time, he got through Rukia's guard. The very moment his _shinai_ tapped the top of her head, earning him the winning point, Ichigo realised that she, too, was a third year. This had been her last tournament, and thanks to Ichigo, she had lost.

They bowed and returned to their seats. Ichigo's team was cheering, but the taste of victory had turned sour for Ichigo. He excused himself, mumbling about bathroom.

He didn't get very far down the corridor, before a familiar voice called after him.

“Your technique’s improved.”

Ichigo stiffened and turned around. Rukia was walking over to him, violet eyes sparkling.

“It was a good match,” she said, stopping in front of him.

“It was terrible,” Ichigo snapped, scowling. “There should be a rule against fighting your…” he faltered and blushed, unsure how to finish his sentence; unsure what exactly they were.

Rukia grinned. “That last blow almost hurt, you know.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want… It didn’t feel right to hit you.”

She laughed. “Relax, Ichigo. It's kendo; you were supposed to hit me, dummy.”

A glint appeared in her eyes, one that Ichigo knew only too well. His throat suddenly felt dry.

“Besides,” she continued, taking a step to close their distance, “now you can kiss me better.”

Ichigo swallowed a groan. This woman would be the death of him.

Her small, strong hands grabbed a hold of the sleeves of his kimono, and he gave in, bending down to claim her lips.

They were warm and curved in a smile, and she kissed him back with equal fervour.

Ichigo's hand rose to cradle her head.

At least he would die a happy man.

 


End file.
